


Wrong

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn is informed about popslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bououou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bououou/gifts).



Lynn always checked her email first thing in the morning to get it out of the way; right now it was a little before 6.30am, sunlight just starting to flood through the windows, coffee cooling on the desk as her computer booted up. Paul was still asleep upstairs.

There was plenty to trawl through, so it wasn't until almost seven, when she'd answered several emails from Johnny Wright, stored something long from Justin to read later on, and dealt with a bunch of personal stuff, that she got to the junk. The junk was always the most fun part: in among the boob jobs and herbal Viagra were some real gems, mostly from fans of Justin's. How her email address got around, she had no idea.

Today, one of them just said:

_Lynn,_

_Look what they're writing about your son! This is just WRONG._

It wasn't even signed; there was just a link at the bottom of the page. Lynn smiled and clicked on it, because, boy, were there still people in the world who thought she could be shocked at anything anyone had to say about Justin? She'd read it all, been there and back a hundred times. It wasn't like she didn't know which parts were true.

It wasn't a link to a newspaper site she recognized, though, and when the page loaded she discovered it wasn't a news story. It was fiction – and Lynn laughed quietly, because she hadn't read one of these for quite a while. Every now and then, though, someone felt the need to inform her that there were people in the universe who wrote sex stories about her son. Like she didn't know. Like this was the craziest thing a fan had ever done.

In the story, Justin was dating JC Chasez, and they were having quite a lot of sex. Lynn read it all, right through from hand-jobs to blow-jobs to fucking and back again, and all she could think was, her correspondent was right. This was just _wrong._

Because Justin hated giving head, and he loved being fucked, and he sounded _nothing_ like that when he came.


End file.
